Operation: Echo-Mike-One
We got a distress call from one of bases, that they were being attacked by unknown forces. Me and a squad of about 30 soldiers all geared up and headed out onto the helicarrier. I thought it was a bit much to send so many of us for a simple distress, especially a call at a high tech military lab. Everyone on the craft was pumped and ready to kick some ass, except me, I was worried. How could someone or something get past the security of one of the most high tech and heavily fortified bases on this planet? All the soldiers were a bunch of high strung kids right out of high school or college, all they wanted to do was to shoot something and now is their chance. I didn't want to go on this trip. Not after what happened back at home, but it was the only way to get away from the carnage. After shooting one of my majors they made me go on this call as punishment to watch over everyone like a damn babysitter. He went nuts and started a rampage. He killed five civilians because he thought they were possessed, so I had to stop him, I opened fire on him and put him down. They put him under arrest inside, and he was kept in the bases jail block. They suspended me from duty for shooting a superior officer. They decided to give me a chance to redeem myself by going out on this mission, so I took it and here I am. As the carrier was taking off, I noticed that every one of the soldiers, including myself, had semi-automatic rifles and pistols. Strange, I thought if this is a rescue mission for a high tech lab and base, then why don't we have bigger guns? Better guns? This all seemed so odd to me, since I remember that back home they were doing tests for advanced weaponry. Why couldn't we test it out here? Or at least use this new weaponry? Was the military hiding stuff from us? If so why? What were they hiding? I ignored the thought, maybe I was just paranoid that one of these gung-ho soldiers would shoot me whether it was an accident or on purpose. Most of them know why I ended up here, and if they didn’t I’m sure that the other soldiers had already told them why. As we approached the base, something happened. Suddenly we started to lose control and spin erratically; I got scared as hell so did the other soldiers. Than we crash landed onto the surface. Where the helicarrier lay was next to one of the bases doors. Helmets and grenades lay everywhere on the floor of the ship and outside the ship scattered everywhere. As I looked up, I noticed that some of the soldiers died from the impact; either it had snapped their necks or just the sheer impact killed them. I was able to break free of my chair-lock, stand up, and observe the carnage. Three soldiers didn't make it, and the pilots didn't either, but one of the pilot’s bodies was missing. I thought to myself, he probably got launched out the window. The windows were cracked, but no sign of bodies anywhere, it was like as if the guy just walked up and left the carrier. I looted whatever was left in the carrier; all I found were extra pistol clips. I couldn't find one rifle anywhere, including my own. They were nowhere to be found not even on the walls. Then I noticed all the surviving marines were outside with them all and getting ready to do what we had come here for. I walked completely out of the carrier and looked around. All I saw was debris and bodies; so far I've counted 10 dead soldiers and a missing pilot. I heard them chanting in the distance, sounding more and more pumped to go in and kill. One of them mentioned they should just kill everyone regardless of threats. It all sounded very familiar, it sounded like my major before I shot him. I went to go over and tell them to stand down, but I got cracked in the head from behind by a solider. I fell onto the sandy surface of the ground, as I looked up the marine who belted me said, "Hey you stay here, we wouldn't wanna have a case of friendly fire now would we?" He smirked and walked away towards to group of now insane soldiers, I felt faint after being hit and passed out. Later on, I awoke from being knocked out; I looked at my radio clock. Wow, I was out for two hours and I didn't die out here? I got up and noticed that the door was open and there were no soldiers to be found. All I had on me was a pistol, 4 clips of ammo, and my radio. I noticed it was turned off, I decided to turn it on. I wish I had kept it off, what I heard coming out of the radio was terrifying and freighting. All I heard was gunfire and screaming. "HELP! PLEASE HELP! Someone out there please help us!" It went on for about ten minutes and then silence immediately followed by the sound of ripping and growling noises, as if these marines were getting massacred. I went to turn off the radio when I heard nothing but silence; I hoped it was all just a bad joke. But there wasn’t a single sound, so I talked into the radio, "Hello? Anyone? Someone report in!" Silence. I was alone and scared, whatever this thing or things are killed an entire squad of 20 men. I decided to go in through the back entrance; I gripped my pistol nervously, shaking as I started to walk towards the door. I pressed against the wall before I entered, palms sweaty, hands shaking. What on earth could those growling noises have been? I've never heard them before. So I walked into the base, then my stomach turned and twisted at the site of what I saw when I walked in. It looked as if one of the marines was literally ripped apart, one arm to the left of his corpse, his leg to the right. There was blood all over the floor and his guts were sprawled out everywhere as well. Who or what could've done this? This isn't human at all. As I looked away, I noticed, what looked to be a skull and rib cage covered in blood. It looks as If something tried to eat the marine and left only partial bones and organs. There was a staircase just to left of the entrance I came through, next to more pools of blood and mangled bodies. I walked up the stairs to find another dead body and a biohazard suit, which wasn't touched at all. I decided to put it on, just in case I run into something. I went down the stairs to the main room there was a hallway to my left. Of course it had blood on the walls. Why didn’t I expect that? I walked down it only to see another ripped apart body, what on earth happened in this base? It seemed like they didn't even defend themselves like they hadn’t tried at all. Past the body was a door; I pulled the hammer back on my pistol as I proceeded towards to door and open it. When I opened the door, I noticed more dead bodies and what seemed to be someone bent over a dead body. I thought to myself, oh a medic healing someone, maybe we can get out of here. As I walked closer, I noticed he wasn't doing CPR, or anything with his tools. In fact, he was the missing pilot, but what was he doing? I got closer and he must have heard my footsteps, he turned his head to look at me. He stood up fast and grabbed his rifle, I called out, "Hey I’m glad to see another survivor." I was wrong. He turned toward me, pointing his rifle at me, he had made a growl noise toward me. His face was pale and bloody, he had flesh dangling from his mouth. He open fired at me, but had horrible aim and was hitting the floor or wall around me. I shot back a couple times, nothing fazed him, he just grunted as I landed three shots on him. He finally ran out of ammo and ran towards me, I had to use this to my advantage. I shot him in head and he fell hard, trailing blood as he slid backwards towards the stairs he came from. I reloaded and walked over to the body. Is this what happened to the crew? Or is this the team that made the distress call? I noticed he was eating one of the marines before I walked in. Did he become a zombie? There’s no way, they don’t even exist. I explored the room a little bit before continuing, I saw that there were a lot of computers and hardware in this room. Of course all the equipment was smashed and destroyed already. Maybe this was the room they contacted us from, there are dead scientists and soldiers in this room after all. I saw a couple of the helmets laying on the ground from my crew, I took one in case I run into more trouble. Also, there were a lot of potions laying everywhere, this must've been the main room of the lab. There was a huge map on the back wall, it was pointing out were the bases are that are also under attack, there were a ton of them. I gulped and hoped that possibly the military was sending backup, but I didn't hold my breath. I just kept going forward. As I kept going I heard a faint growling noise and snarling, it sounded like a pig. I turned the corner and saw another solider standing there with his back turned, he was turning around and he saw me and shot at me immediately. I shot him more times than I had shot the last solider, to make sure I had killed him. Finally I was able to shoot him through his helmet and I dropped him, I collected the ammo from him and kept going. The next room was an open room with a huge window to the right. The floor was covered in radioactive chemicals, it looked like acid, with a small bridge to cross. I sprinted across the bridge, not knowing what was around. The snarling noises got louder as I proceeded to a door that was in front of me after I crossed the bridge. I was scared, what is that noise? Why did I hear heavy footsteps, which sounded like claws scratching the metal surface of the floor. Finally, I decided to open the door slowly, and saw a demon looking creature, it had red eyes and huge claws on its hands, it had spikes sticking out of its back. Its mouth had blood dripping from it, as well as flesh dangling from its mouth. I opened fire on the demon, but it had little effect on it. I had to think fast, all I had was 2 clips left. Before I knew, I was slashed at by this demon, he cut clear through my armor and nearly cut me in half. I stumbled back, when I noticed a TNT barrel to the right of the demon. It was my only chance, otherwise I'll be cut to pieces. I unloaded on this barrel and it finally exploded, it sent me flying back to the wall and breaking my bio-suit. The demon blew up and blood and guts went flying through the air, a spike went past my head and into the wall. I got up and saw an elevator at the back wall, I got up and limped to the door, there is no way I was going to make it. At this rate I'd bleed out if I didn't find a first-aid quick. I opened the elevator; and there to my surprise was a first-aid kit on the wall. I patched myself up, reloaded my gun, and took a breather. I thought back to why we were sent here without warning or why we’re coming here. Were we setup? Was this meant to be a cover up of a failed experiment? Then I remembered something about the lab experiments on traveling to other dimensions. Shit. This was a setup from the beginning. No wonder they were quiet about all this and just sent us here without any idea of what our mission is. So here I am, in an elevator, by myself with no backup at all. The elevator only went to one floor. It said, "FLOOR 2: Nuclear Plant". So I sat up, walked over to the button to press it. When I noticed another helmet on the ground, but this one was different. The back of it read, "Made for the UAC", so at that moment I realized I was in it for the long haul, because I was in the abandoned Deimos Labs '''on '''Phobos. I'm going to make sure I send every last demon and zombie back to hell from where they came from. I slammed the button and cocked my pistol, because they are all... '''DOOM'ED''.. Category:Space Category:Military